Watch Me Burn
by Godless Girl
Summary: Songfic. Love the Way You lie. A game, of love and hate. Tearing them apart, even though they struggle to keep hold of one another. This is their life, this is how it was suppose to be. And how it will end. SasuSaku


_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. _

_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

She looked peaceful, like an angel. The moon was the only source of light, glittering across her porcelain skin, her pastel pink hair glowed like a halo. Her expression was peaceful, head turned slightly, hands resting beside her face. He had the urge to push a stray strand of pink hair from her eyes. Her lashes just touched her cheeks, long and dark. It was a shame, this was the only time he saw her most vulnerable side, it was beautiful. But, when those sharp emerald eyes opened, she'd be guarded. She'd hate him, again. So, as he finished buttoning his shirt, he leaned down and pressed his cool lips to her temple.

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now there's a steel knife_  
_In my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe_  
_But I still fight_  
_While I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right_  
_It's like I'm in flight_  
_High of a love_  
_Drunk from the hate_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint_  
_And I love it the more that I suffer_  
_I sufficate_  
_And right before im about to drown_  
_She resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me_  
_And I love it_  
_Wait_  
_Where you going_  
_I'm leaving you_  
_No you ain't_  
_Come back_  
_We're running right back_  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane_  
_Cause when it's going good_  
_It's going great_  
_I'm Superman_  
_With the wind in his bag_  
_She's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad_  
_It's awful_  
_I feel so ashamed_  
_I snap_  
_Who's that dude_  
_I don't even know his name_  
_I laid hands on her_  
_I'll never stoop so low again_  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Sun shone through the drab curtains, pulling a young woman from her sleep. She rolled over, eyes still closed, hand reaching. She knew the spot next to her would be empty, she knew he wouldn't be there. But, still, her heart ached and a surge of anger woke her fully. Her eyes cracked open, not used to the bright cheery room. Sure, she lived there. And sure, she had made it her own. But the light grey walls made her skin crawl, reminding her of his cold onyx eyes. As did the furniture, pale white, like his skin. And the dark sheets, of his hair. Everything reminded her of him, and she hated him even more for it.

_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

The office was quiet, his was anyways. That's how it went, no one was to disturb him, and that's how he liked it. Until there was a light knock on his door. He mumbled a 'come in', expecting his secretary had some forms to give him. He was surprised at the loud click of heels, angery. He let out a breath and looked up. His angel, the one with the silver skin and pink halo. Now, her hair was in a tight bun, small pink locks falling into her face. Her skin shone against the dark shirt and dark skirt, but she was no angel. She was the devils spawn in waking hours.

"Sasuke," she said - her tone cold.

"Sakura," his tone equally cold.

"You know why I'm here." She stated, emerald eyes gleaming.

"You say that, but by tomorrow, we'll be right back to where we started." He said, crossing his arms.

"Fuck you," her words were clipped.

"You know it's true. You feel it, deep inside. And there's no escaping it." He said, slowly getting up.

"I feel nothing but regret, to have fallen for a swine like yourself." She growled, eyes turning to slits.

"So you admit it, you've fallen for me." He said, a smirk playing on his pale face.

She glared, she knew she'd lose this fight. She knew he was right, no matter how much she hated him, she also loved him with the same passion. He stalked towards her, herself backing up against the wall. His eyes were predatorial, primal. He placed his hands on either side of her face, face mere centimeters apart. And with that, she gave in, to the pain, the pleasure, and the fury.

_You ever love somebody so much_  
_You can barely breathe_  
_When you're with them_  
_You meet_  
_And neither one of you_  
_Even know what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah them chills_  
_Used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick_  
_Of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you've never hit 'em_  
_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face_  
_Spewing venom_  
_And these words_  
_When you spit 'em_  
_You push_  
_Pull each other's hair_  
_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down_  
_Pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments_  
_When you're in 'em_  
_It's the rage that took over_  
_It controls you both_  
_So they say it's best_  
_To go your separate ways_  
_Guess that they don't know ya_  
_Cause today_  
_That was yesterday_  
_Yesterday is over_  
_It's a different day_  
_Sound like broken records_  
_Playin' over_  
_But you promised her_  
_Next time you'll show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_  
_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave_  
_Out the window_  
_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

Of course, they played the game. On and off. He'd love her, she'd love him. He'd leave, never hating her, and she'd stay, always dispising him. His words were lies, she knew that. But, she would break down, and believe the lies. They'd argue, over the littlest things, over him leaving. Over him being out late in the office. But, he'd come back the next day, a black rose in one hand and a promise to never hurt her again. The roses stayed black, never being red or white. Black was the color of his heart, and it was slowly tainiting her own.

She had taken to hurting herself, with a lighter, on the days he would leave. She liked the creative things she'd draw on herself, permanent on her glowing skin. He'd seen them, during their love making - if you could call it that. He never questioned, because he didn't want an answer or he already knew. Staying quiet, he watched her and let her burn. He knew she liked it, he knew the pain was her escape from his constant lies. So he let her have her escape, but always wondering what the next step would be.

_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. The same old game, each never tiring. Each never budging. That is, until one fight went to far. She grabbed a plate, smashed it on the ground, earning a glare from him. She glared back, yelling in his face. His control slipping, he drew his hand back and slapped her. She stumbled back, eyes wide as were his own. Tears welled, she ran. Anywhere, just away. Reaching the bathroom, she closed it and locked it. Sliding down, she cried. Silently, because her voice was lost.

He pounded on the door, voice screaming. Pain clear in his words, his heart ached, his head hurt. Eventually, he gave up, knuckles red and bleeding from constant pounding. He left, slamming the door behind himself. Leaving the girl alone to play with fire. To burn herself, to pleasure herself, to escape herself.

_Now I know we said things_  
_Did things_  
_That we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back_  
_Into the same patterns_  
_Same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad_  
_As mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_But when it comes to love_  
_You're just as blinded_  
_Baby please come back_  
_It wasn't you_  
_Baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship_  
_Isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens_  
_When a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is_  
_I love you too much_  
_To walk away though_  
_Come inside_  
_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity_  
_In my voice when I talk_  
_Told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed_  
_I'll aim my fist_  
_At the dry wall_  
_Next time_  
_There will be no next time_  
_I apologize_  
_Even though I know it's lies_  
_I'm tired of the games_  
_I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_I'mma tie her to the bed_  
_And set the house on fire_

The phone rang as soon as he stepped into his office, he wasn't in the mood for to answer. But, his secretary ran in, telling him what was happening. He ran, fast as he could. Pushing himself to the limit. His eyes watered, his breath in short pants, neither from excertion.

He saw his house, way off in the distance. The faint red glow and piling grey cloud of smoke. Ignoring the yellow tap, he charged through the flaming door. Small embers hit his face, slightly burning his skin. Firefighters hadn't arrived yet, just the police. He ran through the burning house, spotting her sitting crossed legged in the living room. She was beautiful, she was his angel again. But the devils spawn all in one. The fire lit her skin, glowing pink in its fiery light. Her hair billowed around her, floating from the heat. And her expression, peaceful, accepting.

He ran up to her, pulling her up and shaking her. Telling her she was crazy, telling her that she would die. He held onto her wrists, tight, as if he was afraid she'd disappear - engulfed by the flames. And he stared into her green eyes, realizing that she was already consumed. She had already died. Their game, of love and hate, slowly killed her.

His eyes watered, catching ashes and dirtying his face. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He would never live without her, it was possible. So, they pulled apart, and watched each other become engulfed by the flames. Watching each other burn.

_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I like_  
_The way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And hear me cry_  
_But that's alright_  
_Because I love_  
_The way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_


End file.
